


Muérdago

by softestark



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Christmas, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shy Steve Rogers, a steve le cuesta gemir, a tony no le cuesta nada, puede que haya un poco de plot, que se quieren mucho jo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 12:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20135764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softestark/pseuds/softestark
Summary: — ¿No crees que ya somos mayorcitos para darnos un beso bajo el muérdago?— ¿Tienes algo mejor que proponerme?(o, Tony le hace la mamada de su vida a Steve en Navidad)





	Muérdago

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola!
> 
> Hacía muchísimo que no escribía nada que subiera el rating. Y también echaba de menos terminar algún Stony. He escrito este fic de una sentada, tras leer este post en tumblr: https://captain--steve--rogers.tumblr.com/post/186810523782/porncute-kissing-under-the-mistletoe-is-so  
Al leerlo, la imagen mental vino sola. Está ubicado en algún momento nebuloso donde Tony y Steve son pareja, Thanos no existe y yo soy feliz viéndoles quererse.
> 
> ¡Espero que os guste! <3

Era Navidad y Tony y Steve llevaban un año y medio saliendo. Un año y medio en el que se habían apoyado el uno en el otro, en el campo de batalla y fuera de él. Habían aprendido a entender al otro, algo que siempre había sido intuitivo, pero que ahora era parte de ellos mismos. Durante esos dieciséis meses, Tony había enseñado a Steve a apreciar lo que podía ofrecerle el siglo XXI. Siempre con él a su lado, claro. Le había llevado a Grecia para enseñarle que, aunque solo quedasen ruinas, estas siempre recordarían el pasado grandioso. Le había acompañado a todos los museos de Historia militar que habían encontrado a su paso, escuchando atentamente a las propias historias de militares que Steve tenía para contar. El taller de Tony había sido testigo de largas horas donde solo podía escucharse el rasgar del lápiz contra el papel de dibujo y la llave inglesa sonando contra el metal, hasta que el deslizar de zapatillas sobre el suelo y el crujido del sofá cuando dos cuerpos caían sobre él daba paso a los gemidos y las respiraciones entrecortadas.

Tony llevaba un año y medio comprobando en sus propias carnes que el suero no sólo aumentaba la fuerza física. También hacía que la estamina de Steve no tuviese rival. No sólo era capaz de correr maratones sin siquiera sudar o boxear durante horas, sino que también podía estar horas en la cama sin cansarse, recuperándose en pocos minutos justo después de haber terminado. Él y Tony habían aprendido como alargar el encuentro para permitir que Steve quedase suficientemente satisfecho, a veces terminando hasta tres veces, mientras alargaban el placer de Tony, quien decía que pese a tener un supersoldado en su cama no era capaz de estar preparado para seguir nada más haber terminado. Y, aún así, había días donde pasaban todo el tiempo metidos en la cama, esperando a que Tony se recuperase. No sólo habían tenido que acoplarse y ceder para que su relación funcionase, algo que les resultaba sorprendentemente fácil, también habían aprendido a encontrar la mejor manera de satisfacerse físicamente.

Al principio, los nervios y el miedo a no encajar físicamente sobrevolaba sobre ellos, nublando el comienzo de su relación, que de otro modo estaba siendo el más feliz de los períodos de su vida. Ambos pensaban que la personalidad de Tony, experimentado, espontáneo y entregado, chocaría, inevitablemente, con Steve, rígido, controlado y, sobre todo, inexperimentado.

Sin embargo, cuando la conversación se desvió hacia esos temas y cuando llegó el momento de complementar su relación con el aspecto físico, ninguno estaba sorprendido de verdad al comprobar lo bien que funcionaban, también en la cama. Steve suplía su inexperiencia con entusiasmo y confianza ciega en Tony, quien se preocupaba de que Steve se sintiera cómodo en todo momento. Con el tiempo, ambos fueron ganando confianza, derivada de un año y medio donde casi todas las noches la pasaban piel con piel, explorando lo que al otro le gustaba, hablando y entregándose al placer.

La Navidad era uno de los períodos favoritos de Steve, aún cuando Nueva York en navidad era muy distinta a la que aparecía en sus recuerdos. Había más luces, más música y más gente, pero había algo en la Navidad que era atemporal, ya fuera una taza de chocolate caliente con nubes o una sonrisa cálida al otro lado de la mesa en la mañana de Navidad.

Steve llevaba unos sándwiches y una taza de café mientras bajaba hacia el taller de Tony. No le había visto en todo el día, cuando se había despertado aquella mañana nevada, temprano para salir a correr, FRIDAY le había dicho que Tony ya estaba en el taller, trabajando en una actualización para el traje de Peter. Decidió bajar a la hora de la comida, sabiendo que de otro modo Tony no comería nada hasta la noche. Pulsó el código que daba acceso y entró, viendo el cuerpo de Tony reclinado sobre un panel de metal.

— Te he traído algo de comer —dijo Steve, mientras Tony se giraba a ver quién entraba, antes de concentrarse de nuevo en su trabajo.

— “Hola, cariño, yo también te echaba de menos” —saludó Tony, mientras Steve elevaba la comisura de los labios sin decir nada. Tony se limpió un poco de grasa del brazo y se acercó hasta la mesa donde Steve había posado los sándwiches y el café. Tony cogió la taza y dio un sorbo de la bebida reconfortante. Gimió con fuerza, cerrando los ojos y saboreando el café. Steve alzó una ceja y negó con la cabeza, apartando la vista un segundo. Lo que vio le hizo sonreír.

— Cariño —dijo Steve, señalando sobre su cabeza. Tony siguió el rumbo que marcaba su cabeza y vio un ramillete de muérdago que había colocado en su taller bajo la amenaza de Natasha. Tony rodó los ojos y tuvo que dar otro sorbo para tapar la sonrisa que amenazaba con delatarle. Steve le miró, fingiendo despreocupación—. ¿No vas a cumplir con las tradiciones, señor Stark?

Tony rió entre dientes, posando la taza en la mesa y lamiéndose los labios, para eliminar cualquier rastro de café. Los ojos de Steve siguieron el movimiento y notó que la parte delantera del pantalón palpitaba un segundo. Maldijo brevemente su libido inagotable que Tony tenía la virtud de despertar solo con su existencia. Tony le miraba, más bien, le estudiaba detenidamente, antes de sonreír. Steve sabía que tramaba algo.

— ¿No crees que ya somos mayorcitos para darnos un beso bajo el muérdago? —preguntó Tony, acercándose a su cuerpo, posando la mano en su estómago.

Steve torció un sonrisa sin enseñar los dientes y sus ojos se entrecerraron, disfrutando la caricia.

— ¿Tienes algo mejor que proponerme?

Por toda respuesta, Tony se puso de rodillas, sin dejar de mirarle. La respiración de Steve se le atascó en la garganta y no pudo evitar morderse el labio un segundo, bajo los ojos de Tony que siguieron el movimiento de su boca. Permanecieron unos segundos en silencio, dejando que el ambiente a su lado se hiciera más pesado, más atrayente.

— ¿Qué te parece que te coma la polla?

Steve exhaló todo el aire de golpe.

— Joder, Tony —dijo, sin perder un minuto, llevándose las manos al botón del pantalón. Tony le colocó la mano en el muslo.

— Esa lengua, capitán —sonrió, acariciándole la pierna de arriba abajo. Steve dejó escapar una risa a medio camino entre la sorpresa y la exasperación—. ¿Quieres?

— Sí —asintió, sonriendo, soltando el botón y dejando entrever la línea de la erección que se marcaba bajo la tela del vaquero. Tony sonrió a su vez y depositó un beso justo encima del borde del vaquero, notando como los músculos del estómago del soldado se contraían. No pudo evitar sonreír de nuevo contra la piel, sintiendo ya el calor de la zona.

— ¿Sin ropa interior, señor Rogers? —Tony elevó la ceja—. Me halagas.

Steve notó el calor subiendo a sus mejillas, a pesar de haber tenido exactamente la misma interacción docenas de veces desde que una vez, en un momento especialmente caliente y vocal por su parte, le había confesado, mientras se hundía en su cuerpo y notaba los dedos de Tony apretándole contra él, que le gustaba el roce de la tela áspera contra su erección cuando Tony le tocaba por encima del pantalón.

Tony bajó por la piel, recorriéndola con sus labios, hasta llegar enfrente de la tela. Tiró de ella hacia abajo, liberando su erección. No perdió tiempo admirando la vista que tenía delante, ya era tan familiar para él como su propio cuerpo. Colocó una mano en la base y se metió toda la extensión en la boca. Todo el cuerpo de Steve vibró al notar la humedad que le envolvía por completo. Steve no era pequeño, pero Tony tenía muchos talentos ocultos, y todos los ponía en práctica con él. Se deslizó por su miembro hasta tener solo la punta en la boca y acarició con la lengua su contorno. Su mano seguía acariciando la base, ahora resbaladiza por la saliva, subiendo cada vez más, hasta unirse labios y dedos.

Steve llevó las manos al pelo de Tony, apartando una hebra rebelde que le hacía cosquillas sobre la frente, enredando los dedos entre los mechones castaños. Tenía el labio hinchado de mordérselo con fuerza, intentando mitigar los gemidos que querían escapar de él. Steve siempre se había guardado las cosas para sí, incluso aquellas que le daban placer, y aún no era capaz de dejarse llevar de esa manera, y menos cuándo estaban en medio del taller de Tony, cuando podía aparecer cualquier persona. Sólo se permitía una respiración baja, cada vez más rápida, dejando que Tony le hiciera de todo, deshaciéndose en su boca, como si gemir fuera a atraer toda la atención del mundo sobre él, a romper el hechizo que se creaba cada vez que Tony y él se tocaban. Al comienzo de su relación había sido más difícil, pero Tony lo había hecho increíblemente fácil. Steve vocalizaba su placer dejando escapar algún gruñido, asintiendo cuando Tony le preguntaba, tocando, agarrando. Se permitía apretarse más fuerte contra su cuerpo y gemir su nombre cuando llegaba al final, pero sólo eso.

Tony era extremadamente escandaloso. Gemía su nombre, lo repetía como una letanía, agarrando su cuerpo y acariciando su piel. Sus gemidos eran audibles incluso a través de la pared, repetía lo que le hacía Steve en voz baja y susurraba en su oído cuánto le gustaba. Lejos de avergonzarle, como lo hacían sus propios gemidos, ver la respuesta tan explícita de Tony a lo que le hacía inundaba a Steve de orgullo y aumentaba su excitación, mientras respondía a sus palabras con besos y con la promesa de no parar nunca de hacerle feliz en la cama y fuera de ella.

Con el tiempo, cuanto más se afianzaba su relación, más cómodo se sentía Steve con esa parte de su relación física. Y cada vez con más frecuencia se encontraba respondiendo a sus insinuaciones, susurrando en su oído, aunque solo fuera su nombre, gimiendo cuando Tony le acariciaba. Aunque fuera solo en la oscuridad y confianza de su habitación.

Fuera de esa habitación Steve aún batallaba con expresar lo que sentía, pero esperaba que la manera en que acariciaba la nuca de Tony y se mordía el labio sin dejar de mirarle fuera suficiente estímulo. Tony seguía jugando con él, lamiendo la punta y dejando que su lengua acariciase el punto justo debajo de su cabeza. Aquella misma escena se había repetido tantas veces que habían encontrado el compás perfecto al que moverse. Tony sabía que nada excitaba más a Steve que se lo metiera en la boca entero, sin entretenerse antes. Steve sabía que Tony siempre iba a querer jugar, usando los dedos ligeros y la lengua sobre la punta, antes de pasar al momento que ambos disfrutaban más.

Y así se repetía el momento, tras las misiones cuando ambos estaban cansados pero la adrenalina se negaba a abandonar sus cuerpos, los domingos por la mañana cuando podían robarle al mundo un par de horas para ellos, incluso una gloriosa vez que estaban inspeccionando el jet y el ambiente se caldeó lo suficiente para que Tony le tomase en su boca antes de hacérselo contra el panel de mandos.

Tony tiró un poco más de los vaqueros, lo suficiente para dejar al descubierto los muslos y poder agarrarse a ellos. Steve dejó escapar su nombre en un gemido, su cuerpo tensándose en anticipación. Los dedos de Tony subieron y bajaron por sus muslos, acariciando levemente con la yema de los dedos, marcando ligeramente con la uña. Abrió la boca y se metió toda la extensión de Steve, hasta que su nariz rozó la piel, empezando a mover la cabeza adelante y atrás, sin dejar más de unos centímetros fuera. Todos los músculos de Steve clamaban por encontrar algún alivio, pero solo podía sentir la boca de Tony envolviéndole, húmeda, la lengua pasando una y otra vez sobre su punta, mientras sus manos acariciaban y apretaban la piel que encontraban.

Tony no paraba de aumentar la velocidad, llevando la cabeza de Steve hasta el fondo de su garganta con maestría, respirando por la nariz, con los ojos cerrados. Su mano izquierda había abandonado la pierna de Steve y estaba sobre su propia erección, acariciándose tentativamente por encima de la ropa. Steve se dio cuenta, notando como su erección le tiraba aún más al ver cómo Tony también encontraba placer al comerle, y sintió su final acercándose. El orgasmo estaba formándose desde el calor de su centro, burbujeando por su estómago y subiendo en oleadas por su pecho. Inspiró profundo y desenredó la mano del pelo de Tony. Le acarició la mejilla para llamar su atención. Los ojos de Tony se abrieron y se clavaron en los suyos, y la imagen era tan erótica que Steve notó un pinchazo en la parte baja del estómago que le recorrió hasta la punta de los dedos.

— ¿Dónde quieres que termine? —preguntó, jadeando.

Tony se separó de él lo justo para poder hablarle.

— En mi garganta —respondió sin más, antes de volver a meterse a Steve en la boca. Este entrecerró los ojos, intentando aguantar un poco más la ya conocida sensación que empezaba a mandarle escalofríos por todo el cuerpo. Enredó de nuevo los dedos en su pelo, sin moverse, dejando que Tony acabase con él, confiando en que lo haría exactamente como sabía que le gustaba.

Su boca subió y bajó un par de veces hasta que Tony se apretó contra él, tragándose su erección hasta el fondo, sin moverse. Comenzó a murmurar algo y la reverberación sobre su piel sensible fue la última gota para que el placer que había estado creciendo se desbordase por todo el cuerpo de Steve y en la garganta de Tony. Este sonrió al notar la humedad invadiendo su boca, bajando por su garganta, y esperó unos segundos a que Steve terminase, notando como sus dedos le acariciaban la mejilla. Se separó de él, relamiéndose, y escuchó la risa escandalizada de Steve. Tony se limpió con el dorso de la mano y le subió los pantalones, abrochándole el botón antes de levantarse. Una sonrisa fácil bailaba en la cara de Steve y esperó a que Tony se pusiera a su altura para besarle. Tony se enganchó de sus brazos y correspondió con ganas al beso, compartiendo con él su sabor. Al separarse, los ojos azules se dirigieron al pantalón de Tony, donde la erección seguía presionando.

— ¿Algo que quieras hacer con eso, Steve? — a Tony le encantaba buscar motes para su novio, pero también conocía lo que provocaba en el otro llamarle por su nombre, lo poderoso que se sentía cuando se deshacía en los brazos del soldado mientras no paraba de gemir su nombre en su oído.

Steve amplió la sonrisa —si eso era posible— y colocó las manos en su cintura, guiándole por el taller hasta un punto concreto, contra una de las mesas. Alzó la cabeza y Tony imitó su movimiento, dejando escapar una carcajada al ver el _otro_ ramillete de muérdago que había colgado en su taller. Steve le robó un beso antes de descender hasta ponerse de rodillas delante de él. Tony tuvo que agarrarse con ambas manos al borde de la mesa, notando su ingle tirar en anticipación.

— Me ha tocado la lotería —dijo.

La sonrisa de Steve brilló desde el suelo.

**Author's Note:**

> <3


End file.
